Senshiko Yuukan
Senshiko Hineka (戦士こ勇敢) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven series. She plays as a forward for Raimon and a manager for Inazuma Japan. She reappears again in the Inazuma Eleven GO series as part of the Resistance and she works at the Kira company. Profile |-|Inazuma Eleven = *''"Raimon's first female player. A great forward that declares herself as an ace-striker!"'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2 = *''"One of Raimon's amazing female players, her soccer skills improve every-time."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3 = *''"One of Inazuma Japan's amazing managers. Even though not a player, she still has great skills to help in soccer practice."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO = *''"Hanaki's aunt and still one of Endou's great friends. Still has the soccer-skills of a master."'' History She went on a trip with her father when she was young in Italy. She met a young Fidio playing soccer, and with her ended up joining him. She and Fidio became best-friends and with her going back to Japan, she bid farewell to Fidio and they promised to meet again. Appearance She has long medium brown-blonde hair that is tied into a long braid. She wears the Raimon uniform and jacket. She has dark brown eyes and she is the same height as Touko. In GO, she wears black glasses, her braided hair lies on her left shoulder, also her hair color becomes darker. She wears the same clothes as Haruna, but longer pants and black shoes. Personality She is a friendly and kind person, but very violent most of the times. She is shown to be annoyed with the boys not trusting her being on the team, but got trusted eventually. She became best friends with Zaizen Touko and somewhat agreed with Rika on Touko liking Tsunami. She is like a mother to Hanaki, due to her being Hanaki's aunt and Hanaki's lost of her mother. Plot Season 1 She first made a cameo, watching Raimon's match against Teikoku. She made her real first appearance when she joined Raimon after the match. She was first not trusted by anyone except Endou and the managers. (Unfinished) Season 2 (In progress) Season 3 She became Inazuma Japan's manager, since girls aren't allowed to join. (Unfinished) Plot (GO) She first appeared walking in the Resistance headquarters and had a short talk with Hibiki. She was seen watching the match against Hakuren, and left shortly after the match ended. She later met up with Endou and Fubuki. She heard Endou and Kidou's conversation about Kidou being coach and left shortly after this. She was also seen talking to Ishido, her final words saying; "Ishido-kun, or should I say; Gouenji-kun, I hope I see you at the finals on our side." and left shortly after this. She appeared again in her full appearance when she told Kidou that she recieved a phone call from Endou saying that she will help train Raimon. She reunited with Kidou and Haruna by hugging them. Hanaki introduced her to Raimon as her aunt, and told her she was a member of the old Raimon team and one of the managers of Inazuma Japan, which made them all shocked. After she and Kidou were thanked by Endou, she said she'll return when Raimon faces their last opponent, and left shortly after what she said. She later met up with Kazemaru and the others and they watched the matches against Seidozan and DragonLink. She appeared again in Episode 46 and talked with Aki and Haruna. Plot (Chrono Stone) The beginning She appeared again with Gouenji and she stayed with Raimon to become their temporary trainer, much to Tenma and Shinsuke's happiness. Shelater asked who was the boy at God Eden, Shuu introduced himself to her and she later teased her niece about Shuu. She agreed with the managers of Raimon resting and laughed with the others when Midori chased Nishiki. She accompanied Kidou to see Endou Daisuke and helped Kidou convince Daisuke. When Raimon returned to the present, she said she'll be back soon and left Raimon. Shogunate Era She returned again and accompanied Raimon, she was put on Nishiki's group. She said she lost her appetite because of Sakamoto eating habits. Movie (In progress) Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit her, you need to have: *'Player': Miyoshi Hanaki *'Player': Fidio Aldena *'Player': Zaizen Touko After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 3200 Kizuna Points. Adult Form In order to recruit her, you need to have: *'Player': Miyoshi Hanaki *'Player': Fidio Aldena *'Player': Meia *'Player': Senshiko Yuukan (Young Form) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna Points. Stats (In progress) Hissatsu (In progress) Keshin (In progress) Mixi Max (In progress) Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Total TTP increased by 10. Relationships *Unnamed father *Fidio Aldena (childhood friend/best friend/possible love interest) *Sein (possible love interest) *the Miyoshi family **Onowa (cousin) **Hanaki (niece) **Hanaki's sisters (nieces) **Hanaki's mother (cousin in-law) Trivia *Her name Senshiko Yuukan (戦士こ勇敢) means This brave warrior. *She either has a lover interest on Sein or Fidio. (Unfinished) Special: Some Quotes (In progress) Notes *Fully made by me *Ask me first before using her *Sorry for the "In progress" thing, I'll update again soon~ *For the main page, go to ---→ http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Senshiko_Yuukan Category:Raimon Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Female Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Inazuma Legend Japan Category:Forward Category:Wood Character Category:Resistance Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Character Category:Keshin User Category:Coach Category:Dark Spear Category:Manager Category:Red Team Category:Neo Raimon Category:Midfielder Category:Raimon Jr. High Category:Orpheus Category:Human